


Genesis' last mistake

by ectocosme



Series: crack week 2017 [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, genesis makes bad decisions with his dick, i like this one okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: fourth entry for the crack weekGenesis makes bad decisions with his dick and a Sephiroth-shaped sextoy. That's it.





	Genesis' last mistake

Midgar's nights belonged to SOLDIERs. The streets, the pubs and nightclubs belonged to the few guys off duty. Civilians didn't complain, the SOLDIERs were a tireless source of entertainment. And good customers.

With Genesis' promotion following the – hopefully – ended war and their return to the city, a bash of overjoyed SOLDIERs invaded the streets with hooting and howling. They made their way to a few bars until Genesis' men dragged him somewhere with a blindfold.

They removed it as they pushed him into a room. Genesis eyed the place, then eyed the man on the round bed. Genesis stumbled toward the man who gave him a seductive smile.

“What do you want tonight, babe?” the man asked, catching him when Genesis slumped on the bed. “I'm all you-”

“Sephiroth!” Genesis wailed. “I want his fucking dick in my fucking ass. Or my fucking dick in his glorious ass.”

The man huffed and made Genesis roll over, then sat on his lap, “We can roleplay then? I've been told I look a lot like him.”

Genesis' vision wasn't steady, he pulled on one long strand of greyish hair and frowned. Genesis reverted to his “young Angeal influenced Genesis.”

“What? Like hell you can pass as Sephiroth. Your hair colour is piss poor next to him! Don't take yourself for a queen, you bitch.”

The prostitute threw Genesis out of the bed, “Then go away if I'm so ugly!”

“I won't dick you,” Genesis yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the man chasing him. “You look like a stupid brat tried to reproduce Sephiroth with playdough!”

The man threw a lamp at Genesis' head just as he reached the exit of the bedroom. Genesis stumbled out and closed the door at the man's nose. Looking up, he met his men's eyes. They were all frozen in a stupor, then one burst out laughing and everyone followed.

“I knew only the real one would do!” one said.

Genesis nodded, stumbling again. A SOLDIER caught him and hugged him sideways.

“We just didn't give him enough to drink,” another said and Genesis nodded again.

They relocated to the Honeybee Inn’s bar where they proceeded to fill Genesis’ drink until he wasn’t seeing straight anymore.

The redhead’s vision lessened to a tunnel, the edge waving around, making him nauseous. There were signs of a blackout in the morning.

He’d experienced blackouts when he was younger, not mako-enhanced and capable to metabolize alcohol. It was both surprising and exciting for Genesis to feel like that. Distantly, he hoped he didn’t give buy all those drinks himself or he’d wake up with a bank account martyrised.

But as they pushed him out of the bar, finally sick of alcohol, Genesis didn’t care about this. He felt bold enough to find the Great General and kiss him, provided that he’d stay standing by himself.

As they passed a dark room filled with couples pleasuring each other, one of the SOLDIER stopped dead in his tracks. It threatened the stability of the group, but, somehow they all kept standing.

“Look!” Chad slurred. “It’s Sephiroth’s ass.”

As a group – a wavering group – they followed the man’s indication. And there he was: Sephiroth, hands on the wall and ass presented to them. He looked over his shoulder at them, a flushed and lewd expression on his face. Genesis almost choked on his own tongue, but his mind caught up with the fact that Sephiroth wasn't moving. Not batting an eyelash, nor breathing.

A few feet away, a Sephiroth standing with his proud erection faced them all. His arms were crossed and he looked smug, but it wasn't his face- _face_. When Genesis' vision calmed a short few seconds, he noticed the two tint below Sephiroth's real green eyes, the dildo way darker than the rest of the Sephiroth's skin. He couldn’t help the roaring laugh that took him. His men followed suit, pointing at the sculptures with clear marks of use on them.

“I’ll try one,” Dany whispered with fervour. He came closer to the standing sex-toy-Sephiroth and took one of the condoms in the adjacent basket. The other SOLDIERs were still snickering – some even crying – when another one approached the bent Sephiroth.

Genesis wavered on his feet, pouting at the two boys already pleasuring themselves with the humanoïd sex toys. Laughter still randomly took the guys, especially when one started taking photographies of them all.

A honeybee came to clean after them, and the snickering SOLDIERs pushed each other to have fun with it. And then someone was pushing Genesis to do it too.

He refused vehemently. At least mentally. For a second. Then he was putting on a condom with clumsy fingers while snickering. He chose the bending Sephiroth because ~hello gaping hole~ not because Genesis had trouble standing and this sex toy was perfect to hold himself upright.

He couldn't help cackle as he put his cock into the human-sized sex toy. It wasn't as fun as being buried in a real person. In fact, it was cold and not very tight. The matter of the sex toy was also a bit strange, too rigid to be good. Genesis could've been disappointed, but he found it hilarious.

He thrust a few times into it, even striking a pose when the photograph of the group angled his PHS toward him.

The sex toy quickly lost interest in Genesis' eyes. He thrust the last time for the laugh and backed away. Or tried.

“Shit,” Genesis said in a white tone. “I’m stuck.”

The men burst out laughing. Genesis snickered too until is problem recalled itself to him. He hissed, his piercing pulling on the soft skin. He hit angrily the nearest man from him.

“Help me, you asshole!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll fetch an employee. I’m sure you aren’t the first.”

Genesis heard one word on two with the slurred accent of the man, but he sighed in relief when he saw him talk to a honeybee. The others weren't helpful. They tried to be, giving him advice and putting a shit ton of lube on his penis. Genesis had to threaten them to burn them alive before they backed away.

A little woman in the infamous bee costume came to him, hiding a smirk. Genesis made a face at her.

“What is this?”

Genesis dreamt about this voice enough to recognise it at the first syllable. His blood froze in his veins as he turned his head in the direction of his crush. Sephiroth stood there – the real one – with a clear frown Genesis saw for the first time. Angeal was a step behind the man, hiding his face in his hands.

“I wanted to congratulate you, Commander.”

Sephiroth's eyes flickered to Genesis' position. All of them stood in frozen silence. Genesis was sure his heart was collapsing on itself. He hoped it'd kill him soon. Or maybe Sephiroth was going to unsheathe Masamune. Genesis wouldn't want to stop him from killing him and then use his coat as a rug.

“Sir! Welcome to the Honeybee Inn!”

The little man that interrupted them gave Genesis a few seconds more to live. Live in deep shame.

“I want this out,” Sephiroth demanded.

“Yes, sir!” the employee agreed, motioning to a few people standing a few meters away. “I don't understand where it came from. We wouldn't defame our hero like that.” he turned to Genesis while two strong men took away the standing sex toy. “Let's get you unstuck first, sir.”

“No,” Sephiroth interjected. “Get rid of him too.”

The employee made a strangled sound – like Genesis – but didn't object since Sephiroth was already leaving.

Genesis let his head fall on the hard back of the sex toy and whined loudly.

“I've lost my chances with him, isn't it Angeal?”

“I'm sure the Honeybee Inn will let you have the consolation prize. You seem to be attached to it.”

Genesis' angry roar was drowned by the laughing SOLDIERs all around him.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: why did you stuck your dick in that  
> this is also the last work for this event, so yeah


End file.
